1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a quick heater for drinking water, particularly to one provided with a helical water pipe and defining a narrow space between two overlapped pipe portions for an electric heating tube to be fitted therein. The water pipe has its opposite ends respectively formed with a water inlet and a water outlet. After the water pipe and the electric heating tube are combined together, their outer side is wrapped up with a support base that has its outer side bored with two insert holes and two wire terminal holes respectively for the water inlet and the water outlet of the water pipe and two wire terminals of the electric heating tube to extend out therethrough. The support base has its inner annular side provided with plural lugs for supporting and positioning a container thereon. The container is provided with a water intake pipe and a water-releasing pipe, and the water intake pipe is connected with the water outlet of the water pipe. Thus, when water gets into the water pipe through the water inlet, it will flow circularly therein to be heated by the electric heating tube, and then the hot water is conveyed to the container through the water outlet of the water pipe and the water intake pipe of the water container. Thus, a user can get the hot water for use through the water-releasing pipe of the container. Additionally, the boiled water in the container can be kept hot all the time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most cases, a teapot is put on a gas stove or an electric heater to have the water inside heated and after the water in the teapot boils, gas or electricity is cut off and hot drinking water is poured out of the teapot for use. However, if the water in the teapot is used up, it is necessary to have the teapot filled with water to be boiled again. In addition, a common teapot is unable to always keep the drinking water hot; therefore, when the water in the teapot cools down, it has to be heated again, thus consuming much time and causing much trouble.